1988
NOTE: Dates (25th December 1988) was transmitted this year. This was set in November, presumably 1988 but if you examine the timeline from refs given in the show, including The Jolly Boys' Outing, which was set in August 1989, Rodney and Cass had been married for 1 year so "Dates" could have been set in November 1987 as opposed to November 1988 to make the dates fit. *'Early 1988', Mike Fisher decides to have a makeover at The Nags Head. He has the double doors to the right of the bar knocked out, and replaced with a seating area, and the toilets relocated. *'January', after briefly dragging his heels over not getting to say goodbye to Raquel, Derek "Del Boy" Trotter decides to adopt a yuppy image so buys red braces and a filofax to look like Gordon Gekko from the film Wall Street. *'Date unknown', Rodney Trotter meets Cassandra Parry at evening school. He even gets a bit snobby and asks her to drop him off at a huge mansion, pretending that is where he lives. Cassandra finds out he lives in a 12th floor flat in a towerblock but still agrees to see him. *'February/March', Del manages to get hold of 50 dolls off Denzil Tulser his mate. Del is also a yuppy and is encouraging others to take on a yuppy image as well, and he irritates them at the same time. Turns out the dolls are lifesize inflatable dolls, and the police are looking for them as they have been accidentally filled with an explosive gas. Rodney takes Cassandra out for a date and she mildly scolds him for lying about living in a huge mansion. Rodney says he still lives in a big house, Nelson Mandela House which has 70 flats. Rodney finds out that Cassandra saw on the news that the police are looking for 50 inflatable dolls which have been accidentally filled with an explosive gas. Rodney pretends to laugh, very unconvincingly. He has to rush off as he knows they are the same dolls Del bought. Del and Rodney dump the 2 dolls that were inflated in a ditch on wasteground. As they get back into their van, another doll imflates. Del and Rodney probably dump the rest of the dolls and the police find them but are unable to trace them to Del Trotter. Del is in the clear. *'March/April', Del meets a retired jeweller called Arnie in The One Eleven Club. Arnie says he has some gold chains to sell that he bought from a wholesaler. Del puts together a consortium and they buy the chains. But Arnie's wholesaler says they are still his property and he has come to collect. They arrange to meet him at a restaurant. Arnie has the chains handcuffed to his right hand. But Arnie has a heart attack at the restaurant and is rushed to hospital. They try to follow him but the ambulance shoots through red lights and they lose him, so have no idea what hospital Arnie was taken to. As Arnie neve gave his surname and address, no one knows how to trace him. Arnie had Del's address and phone number so the hospital doctor rings and says Arnie died, but refuses to give out info about Arnie's address. Del and the gang are gutted. A week or so later, Rodney spots Arnie being carried into the back of an ambulance - again. Turns out Arnie is a con man, and his 2 sons pose as paramedics in an old ambulance they bought and renovated. The consortium find a way to get the chains back, and Arnie is arrested. The gang retrieve their money. *'Early May', Del starts to apply for every competition he can get into. He even puts one of Rodney's school paintings down and it comes up trumps. They have won a holiday to Majorca, Spain. *'Late May', Del, Rodney and Cassandra jet off to Majorca. Upon arrival Del tells Rodney that he has to pretend to be 14 all week. Also he has to be a member of "The Groovy Gang". The holiday reps suspect Rodney is older but cannot prove it. Del buys some lottery tickets and they win but Rodney's name is on one of the tickets and under Spanish law no one under 18 is allowed to gamble. The Trotters soon fly back to England. *'Early June', now back from Majorca, Del has a haircut, and his barber is called Jason. He also starts buying lots of cocktails and fried foods at The Nags Head, all on the slate. *'Late June', Del is having stomach pains, he has been having them since they got back from Majorca, but he refuses to go to the doctor. He also has debts and wants to organise a seance to earn cash. Mike even moans at Del for putting the seance on the slate. *'Early to mid July', Del is in hospital. He has tests. In the end the doctors say he has Irritable Bowel Syndrome and it is nothing serious. Del is mightily relieved. Dr Meadows discharges Del and gives him a course of tablets. Del swiftly returns home to spend 3 weeks recuperating. *'Late July', Del is still recovering from his IBS and is getting better due to the course of tablets he was prescribed. But he has a temporary relapse when Rodney says he is getting married. *'Early August', Rodney is awaiting his exam results and his wedding is coming up. He has actually failed but Del bribes the examiner to pass him. Rodney is offered a job at his future father-in-law Alan Parry's printing firm. Rodney can finally break away from humping Del's suitcase all over London and have a real job, as a computer programmer. Del has promised Rodney some money for a deposit on a flat. But he has taken some phones off Mickey Pearce and Jevon. The phones were on sale and return and not Mickey and Jevon's but they themselves had them on sale and return. The real owners were The Driscoll Brothers, Peckham's answer to Ronnie and Reggie Kray. Oh dear, they think Del is conning them so are after him. Del calls in a debt from Boycie. Del forgets he promised Rodney some money so the £500 shortfall on the debt he owes to the Driscolls results in him taking a beating instead of letting Rodney down. *'Late August', Rodney and Cassandra get married at Peckham Registry Office. They then jet off for their honeymoon in Rimini. *'September', Rodney finishes work one night and goes back to Del's flat before Del reminds him he does not live there any more. "Bloody hell, she'll go loopy" Rodney said, about Cassandra, before leaving the flat in a hurry, leaving Del both amused and relieved that his younger brother will always be around. Del is lumbered with the old man of the sea, his Uncle Albert. *'September', it is the 25th anniversary of the deaths of Freddie "The Frog" Robdal and Gerald "Jelly" Kelly. Prev Year 1987 Next Year 1989 Category:Years